Fugaces
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Un momento cambia el rumbo de las cosas. De fugaz a eterno. Colección de viñetas muy viñetas Thorki & Starker #SPOILERS INFINITY WAR
1. Chapter 1

Hellow! Con el estreno de Inifinity War y mis emociones desbocadas, he decidido subir un conjunto de viñetas Thorki Starker algunas AU, otras en el MCU, algunas con relación entre sí y la mayoría completamente independientes. Los números romanos son para Thorki y la numeración arábiga para Starker.  
No he abandonado " _Ingeniería Familiar_ " eh. Solo voy lenta con la actua. :D Lo que sí, puede que me de algo (como un paro respiratorio :P ) durante la película así que si no vuelvo... ya sabes dónde he quedado. Fiambre.

* * *

 **V.- Un salón en shock**

Loki siempre supo que le gustaban los hombres.  
Thor nunca lo había pensado.  
Por eso cuando Thor lo besó y Loki lo abofeteó, ninguno entendió qué estaba pasando.

* * *

 **2.- Stark Sensei**

Peter no entendía a qué se refería la gente cuando decía "Sexy"

Y tampoco le importaba.

Hasta que su nuevo profesor entró a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **10.- Evidencias**

El último hombre al que Tony amó, lo culpó de dividir al equipo.

El último hombre al que Tony amó, le ocultó la verdad.

El último hombre al que Tony amó, prefirió a otro por sobre él.

Tal vez Tony tiene que admitir que el último hombre al que amó, no lo amó también.

.

* * *

 **11.- Más allá de lo obvio**

Todos creen que Peter es torpe.

A veces él también lo cree.

Por eso no entiende como nadie nota al hombre destrozado debajo de la armadura.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **X.- Ambivalencia**

Cuando Loki decía que odiaba a Thor, no mentía.

Y cuando sentía que lo amaba, tampoco.

* * *

 **XII.- Positivo, le llaman.**

Cuando Thor se enteró que él no era su hermano. Dolió.

Pero cuando lo asimiló, la culpa de amarlo desapareció.


	4. Chapter 4

Curiosamente este par de drabbles los escribí antes de ir a ver Infinity War, por un manga que me sacó lágrimas. Lo iba a publicar ayer pero terminé haciéndolo hoy con el corazón destrozado. Ya saben, ahora sí suena a #SPOILERS

.

.

.

 **XXI.- Los peores hermanos del mundo.**

" _En una próxima vida no te haré sufrir tanto_ " Fue lo que Loki se prometió a sí mismo al ver los ojos azules de su hermano mayor, antes de sacar la daga que lo conduciría a su predestinado final.

" _En una próxima vida, no te abandonaré jamás_ " Fue lo que Thor le prometió a Loki mientras perdía la consciencia sobre el cuerpo que jamás volvería a tocar.

.

.

.

 _Este sí lo escribí hoy, justo ahora. agh._

.

.

.

 **21.- Regresa a casa, por favor.**

Tony ha visto muchas cosas, ha sufrido tantas otras y se ha reprochado algunas cuantas. Su cinismo le ha ayudado a sobrellevar cada falta. Pero cuando el chico se disculpa con él y se le esfuma entre los brazos, Tony sabe que este es el dolor más fuerte que experimentará jamás. Y la culpa no le dejará vivir nunca más.

 **22.- Lo siento, no pude quedarme a tu lado.**

Peter pensaba que aún no conocía el verdadero amor. Pero cuando la muerte le sube por la columna, los brazos a los que ruega y el nombre al que se aferra en su último aliento, le revelan la realidad. Él ya ha conocido lo que es amar de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **XIX.- Quise ser tu igual.**

Loki sabe que es el final. Ha vivido más de 1400 años, él sabe que no puede escapar. Por eso, cuando dice Odinson, no piensa en el apellido como firma del hijo de Odín. Piensa en Thor, porque todo él es de Thor.

.

.

 **XX.- Príncipe de Jötunheim.**

Thor sabe que es egoísta y posesivo. Lo sabe porque cuando escucha a Loki enumerar sus honoríficos, quiere creer que esta vez, uno de ellos le pertenece expresamente a él.

" _Cuando me case, me llamaré Loki de Odinson_ " ¿Por qué? preguntó Thor, hace un milenio. " _Porque me casaré contigo_ "

Y ni siquiera un Rey, puede ignorar las promesas que ve morir al morir su Reina.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **19.- Vive, lo necesito.**

Anthony odia a Peter. Odia su sinceridad, su fidelidad y su miedo. Odia que él diga _"Lo siento"_ porque se odia a sí mismo por no ocupar su lugar.

.

.

 **20.- Yo no sería como él.**

Peter ama demasiado. Ama tanto que solo puede pedir perdón, porque él pensó en sanar las heridas del hombre del que se enamoró, no causar otras. Él pensó en ser medicina y nunca convertirse en veneno. Peter jamás pensó en abandonarlo.


	6. Familia

**.**

 **.**

 **5.- Mi lugar**

A Peter le gusta caminar al lado del Sr. Stark. Pero detesta hacerlo al mismo tiempo que el Capitán Rogers.

No confundan, admira al Capitán. Pero no soportar las miradas dulces y la frecuente pregunta que le para el corazón "¡Que linda familia! ¿Es su hijo?"

No. No. No, por favor.

Pero cuando Tony ríe ante la pregunta, le sube a su regazo y le muerde los labios "Es un hijo delicioso, señora, pero no mío" Peter puede reconsiderar todo.

.

.

 **6.- Miradas que encienden**

El chico no se considera posesivo, claro que no. Más bien se considera afortunado de tener los ojos castaños de Anthony Stark solo sobre sí.

Pero vaya, nadie puede culparlo de sentir una victoria interna cuando el millonario le llena de mimos y hay una mirada azul intensa a la distancia que lo quiere hacer pedazos. Si lo besa con más pasión, si las manos se le deslizan por su espalda y su voz suelta ronroneos, cualquiera haría lo mismo en su lugar ¿verdad?

.

.

 **IX.- Lo obvio**

Heimdall los confronta, pide explicaciones.

— Ustedes son hermanos.

Repite. Thor asiente, Loki mira al suelo.

Ninguno de los dos puede explicar cómo la mano de Loki terminó en los pantalones de Thor, ni cómo los labios del Dios del trueno acabaron lamiendo el cuello del menor.

¿Un hechizo, quizá?


End file.
